Seal end type folding cartons are used in various industries for a variety of purposes, for example, but not limited to, food storage and dispensing. In some cases it is desirable to have a reclose feature that allows the contents of the seal end folding carton to be easily dispensed while also allowing the carton to be reclosed and its contents secured within the carton. For example, but without limitation, a seal end carton may be used to store and dispense candy, pasta, chewing gum, nuts, bolts, or other food or non-food particulate products.